


麝香兰花 05番外

by Grentos



Series: 兰 [2]
Category: Legend of the Galactic Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 05:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15454083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grentos/pseuds/Grentos
Summary: 莱皇怀孕的那个发情期续当时感觉没爽够，马上又续了一部分。。但是5的结尾我已经强行划了时间节点，所以只能做为番外。。说实话我真的自省过了，刚开始的那个版本差点又发展成强奸（我为什么要说又没想到这个又是仓促结尾划节点 我到底是想把莱莱怎么样啊！！





	麝香兰花 05番外

第二天莱因哈特的腰根本直不起来，不光是因为被操久了腰部神经疲乏，还因为他高潮了太多次，肾脏有些虚。  
这些他都没有同吉尔菲艾斯讲，吉尔菲艾斯也能看出来。比起这个，莱因哈特意识到，原来吉尔菲艾斯从前同他做爱都已经是非常克制的了。一旦吉尔菲艾斯真的想放纵，莱因哈特的发情期也追不上他。当然，也有可能是这次他憋了好久，一口气到了发情期性欲才得到疏解，因此格外地敏感也说不定。

吉尔菲艾斯知道自己头一天做得有点过火，除开必要的事务处理，基本上全心全意在照料莱因哈特，艾密尔端进来的一日三餐，吉尔菲艾斯都悉数挑拣后按照他喜好喂给他。  
发情期第二天就被搞到需要喂饭的地步，莱因哈特心下难堪，皱了皱眉头。

吉尔菲艾斯没忘记照顾他情绪，只言不提昨晚的种种，将莱因哈特放平扶起时都意外的规矩。

直到了晚上，他躺在莱因哈特的身边，忍受着他发情期浓郁香甜的信息素地影响，翻来覆去睡不着。他生理上想碰莱因哈特，心理上又不敢妄动，考虑到莱因哈特发情期的持续性，他想今晚忍一忍，否则先失控的又是他。  
他没忘记昨晚莱因哈特最后失神的表情，精致小巧的鼻尖泛红，象牙般瓷白的面颊上雾气蒸腾，粉唇微张，发出一声声急促而甜腻的吐息，搓圆揉扁都任他的意思。虽然那种模样也很可爱，但他不敢多看，怕就此弄坏莱因哈特的身子。想着这模样的弥足珍贵，他还是偷偷拿全息影像投影仪记录了下来。当然，整个过程的莱因哈特都是神智不清的，否则他怎么会允许这种行为地发生。

越想气息越不平稳，吉尔菲艾斯索性平躺着，十指交叠置于小腹上，企图稳住信息素对他下体的控制。忽然掌心之间钻进一只细软的手，泛着热度贴到他腹部。  
他侧过头去看向莱因哈特，那双冰蓝色的眼眸瞳孔放大着，暗示着他现在情潮涌动。

莱因哈特到底是处于发情期，前一晚做得再凶，第二晚还是会变得想要。吉尔菲艾斯心下了然，但还是克制着自己，一只手与莱因哈特的那只十指相扣，另一只手按到莱因哈特的身上，灵活地从腰上的裤缝里探了进去。为了方便行动他翻了个身，力道带出的气息喷洒到莱因哈特裸露的锁骨上，男人粗重的呼吸让他整个人微微一颤。

吉尔菲艾斯用手指划过莱因哈特前段略微充血的柱身，又伸到大腿根部抵在穴口挑弄着，穴道已经柔软无比，毫无疑问是因为之前过度使用已经摩擦得红肿。他刚伸入一根食指，莱因哈特就从喉咙里发出轻轻的一声，像是终于得到爱抚的欲望得以缓解，又像是被再度入侵而因疼痛所产生的欢愉。

穴道因为肿胀而发烫，吉尔菲艾斯小心翼翼地开拓，生怕擦疼了哪里，莱因哈特又忍着不说。或许是昨夜的开发，今晚的莱因哈特到情动处更加娇媚，很容易就流出水来。莱因哈特一只手紧紧与吉尔菲艾斯的扣住，另一只手缠上他肌肉紧实的臂膀，嘴唇贴在面前有力的肩上，低语着想让吉尔菲艾斯进来。

吉尔菲艾斯额头渗出细密的汗珠，换了两根手指在莱因哈特的深处挖掘，光滑的细嫩大腿夹紧了来回磨蹭他的手腕。  
“吉尔菲艾斯，我忍不住，我好想要……”

“莱因哈特大人……”吉尔菲艾斯侧过头吻了吻莱因哈特耳根，“那今晚就做一次，您的一次。”  
“嗯……”虽然昨晚是吉尔菲艾斯拉着他不放才导致了这个局面，归根结底还是莱因哈特自己没处理好问题，还脑子犯糊在关键时候说了那种让人停不下来的话。他没有坦率地表露对吉尔菲艾斯善解人意的感谢，不过他比平时要松软的语调已经能表明他的不好意思了。

吉尔菲艾斯从后温柔地贴上他，跪伏着小心地没有压住莱因哈特。两人相扣的手莱因哈特看样子是不想松开，吉尔菲艾斯也因此索性将手肘垫在床上撑住体重。

他一只手掀开莱因哈特的衣摆，露出一小截白嫩的腰，上面有几道被他掐过的红痕。他接着往下脱，又将莱因哈特光滑水嫩的臀部剥出来。掌心贴着那穴口下的会阴，中指与无名指轻柔着小巧的弹性软囊，引得莱因哈特摆着臀蹭他。  
吉尔菲艾斯抽了床头的靠垫塞到莱因哈特身下，莱因哈特从善如流地趴上去。

当吉尔菲艾斯进入的时候，莱因哈特感到他层层的壁肉因那股熟悉的充盈感立刻热情地唆吸起来。

吉尔菲艾斯为此鼠蹊一阵阵跳动紧缩着，他忍住了想要激烈抽插的冲动，只是深深地往顶处搅弄了两下，非常缓慢，但非常重，让莱因哈特感觉是不是被顶到了胸口，心脏砰砰直跳。

吉尔菲艾斯看着莱因哈特趴在靠垫上被他操得前后起伏，忍不住伸出小臂从身后捞起他，有力的臂膀横过他的胸口，另一只手仍旧与他相扣，传递着让他信任的力量。  
莱因哈特像被提起的木偶一样，酥软的身子被吉尔菲艾斯顶着带动。深红的紧致小穴挂在吉尔菲艾斯向上挺立的粗厚肉棒上，吉尔菲艾斯努力不让他滑下去，偏偏小腹还紧紧卡在莱因哈特的臀缝中央，带着他腰慢慢一圈圈划着。  
他的大腿贴在吉尔菲艾斯小腹根部，吉尔菲艾斯整个下体都是热的，嵌在他里面的那根也又硬又烫。这样就像是吉尔菲艾斯在用自己的阴茎他体内穴道上按摩一样，偏偏又慢，莱因哈特马上觉得有些痒麻难耐。

一些湿滑的淫液沿着摩擦的壁肉溢出，吉尔菲艾斯的律动更加容易，alpha可观的囊袋拍打在身下两瓣软弹的臀瓣上，抽插的粘腻液体声拨动着莱因哈特的心弦。  
他的穴道对吉尔菲艾斯来说早已没什么秘密可言，船头型的尖端嵌在深处搅，轻而易举就蹭过几个点，快感攀着他的神经掌控了莱因哈特层层穴壁的颤动。  
他爽得整个人想蜷缩起来，但他浑身的力气只够他动动手指。光洁的背部隔着汗湿的丝绸睡衣贴紧了吉尔菲艾斯同样发烫的身躯，紧实的胸肌向他传递着身后那个人有力的心跳。

吉尔菲艾斯能感觉莱因哈特的腿在抖，是有些跪不住了，只得放下他，轻柔地翻过来正面朝上，整个过程莱因哈特都是在他阴茎上转，穴口就像小嘴一样一吸一含。  
他正坐着，将大腿垫在莱因哈特的臀部下分开笔直的白嫩双腿，两手捧着弹性衬手的软臀，有力的臂膀带动莱因哈特下半身起伏，穴道自然而然地做着吞吐。  
自己下半身下落地吸着吉尔菲艾斯的阴茎，龟头一次次抵在他正中间的敏感线上，莱因哈特鼻腔里哼出黏腻的一声就泄了出来。这一次没有前几次那般激烈，但温柔如水的吉尔菲艾斯让莱因哈特胸腔里满溢着幸福。

而吉尔菲艾斯就像他承诺的那样，莱因哈特射过一次后就不再抓着他做，确实他也能察觉莱因哈特现在的身体状况应该承受不了他完整做完一次。

吉尔菲艾斯拔出来后还正硬着，莱因哈特抓着他未曾放过手，他就顺势躺在莱因哈特身边。莱因哈特平息了一下，突然松了手一个翻身瘫在他怀里，又向他下半身滑。

“莱因哈特大人……！”

莱因哈特不予理会，直接趴在他两腿间，两手一上一下圈住吉尔菲艾斯的阴茎，粉红的舌尖舔弄着船头型下的冠状沟，又噘起端正的软唇盖在他的龟头上。他并不擅长这个，因为他们间很少需要彼此口交，或许吉尔菲艾斯是想过要珍惜他，但对莱因哈特这个武人来说，他更喜欢提枪直接干的吉尔菲艾斯。因此他十分缺乏口交的经验，只能生疏地吞吐着，小心着牙齿的磕碰，观察吉尔菲艾斯的反应。

这个视角下这样做的莱因哈特，意外的让吉尔菲艾斯感到一丝羞耻，他涨红着脸看着莱因哈特用那双湿热的红唇包裹住他。严格来说，莱因哈特的五官极度标志，嘴唇的大小也是最为适宜的。但他身材健壮的alpha，傲然挺立的粗厚阴茎显得莱因哈特的嘴似乎过于小了。

莱因哈特偏点头，又含入了一些，但还剩余了大部分无法完全照料到。这样硕大的一根逐渐勾起莱因哈特本能的征服欲，注意力被吸引过去。  
尝试出了正确的含入方法后，莱因哈特抬起手背抹了抹被弄得粘乎的唇角，抿抿嘴，还浸着潮红的脸上勾起一抹笑，偶尔地瞥一眼吉尔菲艾斯都像是在勾引。吉尔菲艾斯不由得阴茎跳动，就这样在莱因哈特的脸颊上拍了一下。莱因哈特的眼睫被弹到，他只是揉了揉，就再度吮吸起吉尔菲艾斯。

敏感的龟头撞到湿滑的口腔内壁，如同这个金发青年体内的某处一般令人叹息的舒适与快感夹击而来。  
吉尔菲艾斯深吸了几口气，左手撑在身后，抬起右手将莱因哈特垂下两边的长发拨弄到一侧，想看清莱因哈特为他沉迷的认真表情。象牙般白皙无暇的脸孔已经被一层薄汗打湿到透亮，吉尔菲艾斯情不自禁顺着莱因哈特颌骨抚摸到颈部，触碰到耳垂使得他的天使轻颤，又将这股震动带到他的阴茎上。

宽厚温热的掌心托着莱因哈特俊秀的下巴，指尖在他的脖子上温柔地抚摸，腰部微微施力，引领着莱因哈特含入更多。莱因哈特的乖顺模样让吉尔菲艾斯欣喜又怜惜，倒不如说莱因哈特只有在床上才一直都很这么顺从。想到这里他的阴茎前端不由得流出了几滴体液滑落在莱因哈特的舌根。  
略微的苦涩引起莱茵哈特吞咽的动作，骤然地收缩让快感强烈起来，吉尔菲艾斯顺着顶进去一些，有些触碰到喉头。深度让莱因哈特生理性排斥着，推阻了一下。

刚才那一下着实让吉尔菲艾斯爽到，但他不想伤害到莱因哈特，只能紧紧盯着松软的金发上下波动，同频率的紧致在他的阴茎上游走，一簇簇快感从他那根的敏感点处传递上来，还时不时有调皮的舌尖在胡乱地点着火。

莱因哈特像是感觉到了吉尔菲艾斯的视线一般，睁开双眼看了一眼。  
冰蓝色的视线不带一丝杂质，睫毛纤长浓密的眼尾却泡满了情欲。这一击抬头杀让吉尔菲艾斯心痒难耐，偏偏莱因哈特又不与他对视许久，继续埋头做着吞咽。

莱因哈特眼前已被热汗蒸腾地有些模糊，满脑子都是吉尔菲艾斯爽翻的表情。以往每次做爱他都舒服到更不清醒，这应该算是第一次看清吉尔菲艾斯做爱的表情吧？  
这个认知让莱因哈特雀跃，忍不住想给更多。他让阴茎滑出来些许，柔软如花瓣般嫣红的嘴唇在坚挺的柱身上拨动，又歪着脑袋让吉尔菲艾斯擦过他的唇角，像猫咪一样舔舐着。柔韧的舌尖带着一些力度扫过那青筋盘布的柱身，吉尔菲艾斯感觉自己的心跳被猫爪软乎乎的肉垫按住，差点堵住莱因哈特的嘴就让阴茎结胀了出来。

莱因哈特对此毫不知晓，舌头滑到最为敏感的龟头，将那船头型的尖端压在舌苔下，用最光滑的部分与之触碰。当舌尖终于骚动起来，品尝蛋糕上那粒草莓一样抵在那条沟壑末端微张的小孔时，吉尔菲艾斯感到他的阴囊处泛起一股强烈的抽搐，眼前闪过花白——

强忍着插进深处射精的冲动，吉尔菲艾斯赶紧抽身出来，却已来不及地一束束射了出来。

莱因哈特猝不及防被射了满嘴，舌头伸出一些，上面还有一摊白浊。垂在脸侧的金色发丝上，脸上甚至卷翘的睫毛也挂上了几丝灰白的液体。男性征服般的用精液标记了这张脸，白里透粉的精致面容为此显得分外淫荡。

吉尔菲艾斯慌张地抽出纸巾轻柔擦着莱因哈特脸上残余的精斑，一边口齿不清地不断道歉想让他快吐出来，莱因哈特却皱着眉吞了下去。  
“我不讨厌吉尔菲艾斯这样，”莱因哈特顺着吉尔菲艾斯接他的手蹭了一下，“吉尔菲艾斯高潮的样子我很喜欢。”

“莱因哈特大人……”吉尔菲艾斯一把将莱因哈特拉起来抱进怀里，情动地与他深吻。

这样从第二夜，到接下来的几天，两个人都如同热恋时期那样温情地做爱。差不多到了莱因哈特发情期的末端，吉尔菲艾斯想继续往莱因哈特的生殖腔戳去，却发现那里闭得比之前更紧。结合之前他射了那么多莱因哈特却没怎么流出，吉尔菲艾斯差不多知道是怎么回事了。  
他心底升起一阵兴奋，又有些紧张，他不知道莱因哈特有没有这样的意识，但至少他自己开始慢慢做着升级为父亲的心理建设。

当晚，吉尔菲艾斯依旧温柔地与莱因哈特做爱，不光是因为这几天下来的缱绻缠绵，也因为莱因哈特的身体正式进入需要被呵护的状态。他基本上不再完全随着自己的性癖摆弄莱因哈特，而是多让对方躺着，自己撑在他的上方。

莱因哈特平躺在下面，两手攒紧了吉尔菲艾斯的袖口，屏息着承受吉尔菲艾斯在他体内的冲击。  
由于生殖腔已经不再接收吉尔菲艾斯的精液，再度射出的全都充斥在莱因哈特的穴道里，伴随着抽插挤出穴口，一个深埋就有一圈沫白的花从缝隙里溢出，开在白皙的大腿根部淫靡不堪。莱因哈特只觉得下半身被射到满胀得厉害，但吉尔菲艾斯又并没有插得很深。这样吉尔菲艾斯肯定无法满足，他起身想推开吉尔菲艾斯换个姿势，却被按回原处。

吉尔菲艾斯想的是，莱因哈特之后怀孕了，自然做爱次数会减少。哪怕现在还没有着床，他想最后激烈一把，一旦考虑到莱因哈特的身体，他就做不出可能会伤害到他的举动，只能像这样浅尝辄止地做。或许他这样是过度担心了吧，但会操心莱因哈特的一切也是他本质的一部分。

莱因哈特完全没感觉出吉尔菲艾斯的心态变化，却也不排斥被这样过于宠溺地对待。

以做爱次数来评论称得上是疯狂地度过发情期后，莱因哈特的面色并没有呈现普通人那样纵欲过度的蜡黄，精致秀丽的鹅蛋脸只是隐隐泛白，鼻尖和眼角泡着情潮的红，好几天才消散下去。在这份热度消散的期间，莱因哈特也基本没有下过床，军事上有吉尔菲艾斯和军务尚书负责，政事则都是交由秘书官打理，偶尔一两份重要的文件以书面形式递到他面前签署。

莱因哈特看着吉尔菲艾斯一如既往游刃有余的样子，只觉得吉尔菲艾斯根本不是他口中自称的那么普通。


End file.
